


The One with the Secret

by ehamlett



Category: Friends (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother Derek Hale, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehamlett/pseuds/ehamlett
Summary: A short re-write of the FRIENDS plot line of the friends finding out about Monica and Chandler or in this case, Stiles and Y/N. How does each member of the pack find out about Y/N and Stiles's relationship and how do they handle that information?





	1. Part 1: Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> As this is re-write of some of the iconic FRIENDS scenes concerning Monica and Chandler's relationship, it's heavily inspired by the show. Obviously, none of the characters are mine and neither is the majority of the plot/dialogue. I just thought this would be hilarious.
> 
> Reader = Monica; Stiles = Chandler; Liam = Joey  
> Lydia = Rachel; Malia = Phoebe; Derek = Ross  
> Scott = Scott because how could you ever leave Scott out?
> 
> Derek and Peter live in "Ross's" apartment. The Reader, Lydia, and Malia all live across from Stiles, Liam, and Scott. 
> 
> *** = change in scene

You knock quietly on the door to the boys’ apartment, hoping that Stiles was close enough to the door already to hear you. The door opens quietly, and you are able to make out the shape of him in the dark of the room. He’s in sweats and a loose t-shirt, and somehow that makes him look all the more adorable in your eyes. “Hi,” you smile, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Hey,” he grins back at you, his pink lips turning up into a smile before he presses them down to yours. You smile into the kiss, taking in the scent of him as he pulls you close to him. You were pretty sure you weren’t ever going to get tired of this, of him. He wraps an arm around your waist as you break the kiss. You couldn’t say you minded considering you knew it wasn’t going to end there. You turn right as the lights go on and suddenly Stiles is pushing you nearly a foot away.

“Y/N?” Liam blinks repeatedly, almost like he is still half asleep. He rubs his eyes a little before wrinkling his forehead. “What time is it?”

“Um, early, way way early, buddy,” Stiles rambled.

“Yeah...the sun isn’t even out,” Liam half groaned, half whined. “Why you here so early?”

“Um,” you started.

“She...she needed to borrow a book, right, Y/N?” Stiles nodded his head at you.

“Oh yeah, you know me, always finishing a book early in the morning. I really should start going to bed earlier,” you laugh at yourself. Liam looks between the two of you for another minute before shaking his head.

“You’re both so weird,” he yawned, trekking off toward the bathroom. You hear the bathroom door shut, and both of you let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m really getting tired of sneaking around,” you sigh, facing Stiles.

“Hey, I know,” he takes your hands in his, intertwining your fingers. “What if we went away for an entire weekend? No interruptions...and we can be naked the entire time?” His eyes lit up with mischief and a huge smile tugged at his lips. 

“All weekend?” You ask with a giggle, “That’s a whole lotta naked.”

“Yeah, I can say I’m going to a conference for the FBI internship program, and you can say you went to find out some new theories from some of our contacts about the hunters?” 

“Oooo, yes can’t wait,” you grin at him, giving him a peck on the lips. Once again, he 

wraps an arm around you as you start towards his bedroom. “Wait, Liam?” you point toward the bathroom door. Stiles walks over, listens to the door for a second, and then opens it. Liam was fast asleep, mouth hanging open and snoring as he sat on top of the closed toilet seat lid.  

 

****

 

“Hey, bro, you’re back!” Scott says as he closes his bedroom door and walks across the living room. 

“Yeah, just now walked in,” Stiles answers him, opening the fridge to look for a drink.

“How was your internship thing? You still thinking that’s what you’re going to go with?” Scott asks him.

“Oh, yeah, it was great. They didn’t talk about anything specific though, so nothing I didn’t already know,” Stiles explains as Liam opens the door to the apartment and shrugs off his backpack.

“Ah well,” Scott puts his hand on Stiles’s shoulder before walking toward the door to leave. “You’ll have to tell me about it later. I gotta go right now though; Deaton needs help with a yellow lab.” Stiles nodded at him as he tosses Liam a Coke. 

“How was your weekend, man?” 

“Pretty boring, but I did see Jennifer Aniston getting into an elevator!” 

“Huh, cool.”

“Yeah, she was kinda far away though.”

“Was she hot in person too?”

 

***

 

“Hey, I got some subs. Got you roast beef. Scott still at the clinic?” Stiles asked as he walked back into the apartment. Liam had been watching Daryl and Carol try to make their way into the hospital to find Beth, but he’d already seen that season anyway so he turned around in his chair.

“Hey, Mr. Stilinski,” a boyish grin pulls across his cheeks. “That hotel you stayed at called while you were gone. Said someone left an eyelash curler in the bathroom.” 

“Yes…” Stiles pauses, freezing as his hand was pulling out a sandwich from the bag. “That was mine.” Liam’s expression changed as he pulled back away from the kitchen counter.

“I figured you’d hooked up with some girl and she left it there,” his right eyebrow lifted as he questioned Stiles.

“Yes, that would have made more sense,” Stiles pressed his lips together and made a sighing noise. 

“I just...I just don’t know about you, man. I’m just gonna ask you this once, and whatever you say I’ll believe you…”

“Okay?”

“Were you on a gay cruise or not?”

 

***

 

The four of you were sitting in your apartment when Malia walked in. “Oh, hey, Y/N, I heard you saw Jennifer Aniston on your trip,” she gave you a quick hug as she sat down her bag.

“Yeah,” you laugh, digging through your makeup case that you had pulled out of your luggage earlier. “Saw her waiting on an elevator.” You dig around further in your bag, swearing you put your lash curler in there before you had left that morning. You didn’t see that behind you Stiles had frozen and Liam’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Hey, Lyds, do you think I can borrow your eyelash curler? I must have lost mine.” Lydia turned around a little on the couch to answer you.

“Yeah, sure, it’s in my room on my dresser,” she nodded, going back to scrolling through her phone. You put your makeup bag back down on the dining table but when you turned back around you saw Liam’s mouth gaping open like a goldfish as he whipped his head back and forth between you and Stiles.

“Liam, can I speak with you in the bedroom for a second?” Stiles nearly shouted, pulling at one arm. 

“You!” Liam’s eyes were as wide as saucers and you realized that somehow he’d figured it out. Stiles jerked him up out of the chair and into your bedroom. You quickly ran after them, ignoring the looks you got from both Malia and Lydia. He was making all kinds of noise as both him and Stiles ended up on your bed. Stiles had his hand slapped across Liam’s mouth but he was still making all kinds of racket and looking at you with wild eyes. You close the door and run over to the other side of the bed as Stiles gently takes his hand off of Liam.

“Yes, okay, yes,” he says, putting his hands up to Liam as if he were a rabid dog.

“You! And You!” he pointed first at Stiles then back around to you. 

“Yes, but you can’t say anything. No one else knows,” you tell him as he still looks wildly back and forth between you and Stiles.

“How? When? What?” he stammered.

“It happened in Mexico,” Stiles admitted.

“MEXICO?” Liam nearly screamed, to which both of you slapped at him to be quiet.

“We didn’t tell anyone because we didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

“But it is a big deal! I gotta tell someone!” he rose off the bed, so you both pushed him back down as quick as possible.

“You can’t tell.”

“We just really don’t want the pressure of having to deal with telling anyone right now. Just promise you won’t say anything!” you beg him. He struggles for a moment, noises of utter confusion coming out of his mouth. He sighed and whined like a toddler for a moment before agreeing not to say anything about you and Stiles to everyone else. 

“This is unbelievable! But I mean it’s great,” he gestured with his hands. You look over at Stiles, seeing him smile at you with perfect pink lips over white teeth. His upturned nose complemented his cheek bones, and his light brown eyes sparkled as he looked at you.

“I know it’s great,” you whisper, wrapping your arms around your boyfriend. You press your lips to his for a deep kiss as his hands wrap around your body.

“Awww,” Liam groaned, “I don’t wanna see that!” 

 

***

 

Lydia walked into your shared apartment, trying to remind herself what she was supposed to research this evening as Malia stormed out muttering to herself about stupid boys. She shrugs it off and remembers that she needed to call Derek about the next trip he was planning for the hunter search. She picks up the phone only to her you talking on the other end. “I can’t wait to see you,” your voice crackles across the speaker. “I’ll sneak over as soon as Scott leaves for work. I’ll tell Lydia I’ll be doing laundry for a couple of hours.” 

“Laundry huh? Is that my new nickname?” Stiles teased you as Lydia’s eyes widen almost comically. Her mouth drops open when she hears you reply.

“You know what your nickname is Mr.-” she shrieks, pressing the button on the phone before tossing it onto the couch. She paced back and forth before running across the hall. Liam is also on the phone but as soon as she walked in he stopped.

“Yeah, Lydia is here, so good luck with that and tell me how it works out,” he ends his call with Mason before looking up at her. 

“Oh, Liam, I have a real bad problem,” she wrung her hands together as Liam groaned.

“Well you came at the right time because I’m putting out fires all over the place today.”

“Okay, Okay, Liam. I have got to tell you something,” Lydia shakes her hands, almost like she doesn’t know how to process the new information.

“Okay, what is it? You okay?” Liam got up from his seat to come closer to her.

“This is huge. You gotta promise me that you cannot tell anyone!” she grabbed his arms before he suddenly pulled away.

“No, Nope, No,” Liam protested.

“You want to know this one! Trust me!” Lydia argued.

“Nah, no. I have enough secrets. Look, I’m tired of being the guy who knows all the secrets and can’t tell anyone,” he shouted back at her. She straightened her back as her eyes squinted at him.

“What? Secrets? You know secrets? What are they?” Lydia insisted.

“You aren’t supposed to be gossipin!” Liam whined. 

“I know but I just can’t hold this one in!” Lydia starts but Liam presses his hands to his ears and starting make all kinds of noise interspersed with ‘I can’t hear you.’ She threw up her hands as she gave up, just missing Stiles going into the apartment as she crossed back over into yours. Stiles saw Liam in the middle of the living room, hands pressed to his ears and eyes squeezed shut. Just as he got close, his eyes popped open and he jumped back in surprise.

“What in the hell are you doing?”

 

***

A couple of days later while you and Stiles had once again snuck off under the pretense of “studying”, Malia, Lydia, and Liam were all sitting at your dining room table. “I think I’m gonna go hang around the woods for a while. A deer is bound to come through there at some point,” Malia shrugged, grabbing her jacket before heading out of the apartment. Lydia and Liam both watched her leave, shook their heads, and continued what they were doing. After a couple of minutes, Lydia casually looks over at Liam.

“Hey, Liam, do you mind going over into Stiles’s bedroom and grabbing that book he borrowed from me?” she prompted, crossing over to the sink in the kitchen. 

“Now? I mean, you want me to go over there now?” he asked, slinking down in his chair and making sure not to create eye contact with her. “Do you know something?”

“Do you know something?” she repeated as they looked at each other in suspicion

“I might know something.”

“I might know something too.”

“What’s the thing you know?” 

“Oh I can’t tell you until you tell me the thing you know.”

“I can’t tell you what I know.”

“Well I can’t tell you what I know,” Lydia repeated back, slowly sinking down in her chair.

After another moment of them sizing each other up, he glared at her.

“You don’t know,” he drew out the sentence, eyes squinting at her and shaking his head.

“Okay fine, how about I just go over there, and I will walk into Stiles’s bedroom. And I will see the thing that I know that is actually the thing that I think I know,” Lydia rambled, placing her hand on the door handle. Liam leaped up from his chair, mouth gaping open as he pointed at her.

“YOU KNOW!” he gasped.

“AND YOU KNOW!” she pointed back at him. 

“Yeah I know!” he admitted. 

“Stiles and Y/N?” Lydia breathed in half in bewilderment, half in confusion. “This is unbelievable. How long have you known?”

“Too long! Oh gosh, Lydia, I’ve been needing to talk to someone about this!” he took her by her arms and shook her. “Hey, hey, but listen, you can’t say anything about it to anyone. They’re so weird about that.” They both jumped back as Malia came waltzing back through the door.

“Malia!” they both shout nervously.

“Hey!” she chirped back, “It’s raining, and well I don’t like to eat in the rain.” She scoffed at her own self with a grin. 

“I think I’m gonna go take a walk...in the rain,” Liam exclaimed, opening the apartment door and leaving.

“Oh um, me too,” Lydia followed him out. Malia looked back over her shoulder.

“That was weird,” she said out loud before shrugging, “I bet they’re doing it.” 


	2. Part 2: Laundry

“Now this isn’t half bad. I can’t believe it’s this nice honestly,” Derek said as he walked into the middle of the living room. 

“Can’t be any worse than that half furnished loft of yours,” Peter called from the kitchen. Derek rolled his eyes as Lydia and Malia walked around surveying the room.

“I didn’t notice it before,” Derek walked around the sofa in the center of the room.

“Well that’s because your eye is automatically drawn to the big naked man,” Lydia nodded her head. Derek points at her as if to agree as Peter came back into the room.

“Yeah, it’s kind of amazing. You better go sign for it before I steal it from you,” Malia threatened.

“You wouldn’t leave us!” Lydia scoffed. 

“Wanna bet?” she made a move to leave before Peter bolted in front of her, grabbing Derek by the shoulder.

“Don’t even think about it!” he growled at her, “I’m not spending another week at that tacky industrial hole.” After they had disappeared around the corner, the girls looked at each other.

“You wouldn’t move out. You don’t even know how to cook for yourself,” Lydia laughed as Malia turned toward her.

“Well duh, but had to get him to pull the trigger somehow,” she grinned. Lydia rolled her eyes fondly and shook her hair.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think I’m going to go use ugly naked guy’s bathroom,” she walked down the hallway to do so as Malia walked over to the huge paned glass windows. She smiled, taking in the sunshine as she scanned the view. 

“HEY! Lydia! I can see Stiles and Y/N from here!” she shouted from the living room before waving to see if she could get your attention. “Hey you guys!” You were in front of the window, running your fingers across Stiles’s arm as you grinned at him.

“We’re all alone,” you tease him, stepping back just for a moment. 

“Hmm, what are we gonna do about that?” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You slowly unbutton the top of your blouse, letting him see the tops of your breasts inside the pink bra. You bit your lip and squeeze your thighs together as you take in the way he looks at you.

“You tell me, Stilinski,” you purr as he steps forward. His mouth crashes down on yours with a vengeance as his fingers rip at the buttons you hadn’t undone yet. You giggle against his lips and literally jump up to wrap your legs around his waist. His hands immediately grab around the back of your thighs as he presses you against the window.

Meanwhile on the other side of the street, Malia is flailing, pointing, and making noises she didn’t even understand as she saw you two start peeling off your clothes. She’s just about near screaming as Lydia runs back into the room to see what the noise is about. She points at you and Stiles before screaming, “Stiles and Y/N! Stiles and Y/N!” 

“Oh my God!” Lydia wrung her hands out.

“STILES AND Y/N!” 

“OH MY GOD!” Lydia screams beside her considering she had never actually seen you two in the act before. 

“MY EYES! MY EYES!” Malia shouts, turning away from the window and squeezing said eyes shut. 

“Malia! Malia, it’s okay!” Lydia tells her.

“No, they’re doing it. THEY’RE DOING IT!” Malia points back behind her but is careful not to look. 

“I know, I know!” Lydia repeats until Malia finally focuses on her.

“You know?” the scream returned.

“Yes I know! And Liam knows, but Derek and Peter don’t know so you have to stop screaming!” Lydia says as if she weren’t screaming herself. 

“What in the hell is going on?” Derek came back into the room with a look on his face that said he thought both of them were insane. 

“YAYYY!” Lydia flails as she turns around and dances in front of him. “We’re just so excited you’re getting the apartment!” 

“Yeah, okay, I wanted to check out-” he started as he went toward the window but Malia started jumping and screaming with Lydia. 

“Yay! You’re getting the apartment!” she chanted as her and Lydia desperately tried to distract him. They trap him in a jumping circle as he stands there staring grumpily wondering what the hell had his life come to in order to be in this situation. 

 

***

 

The next day Malia, Lydia, and Liam were all sitting at coffee shop as they talked about you and Stiles. “Okay so, they know you know but they don’t know that Lydia knows?” Malia gestured toward Liam.

“Yes,” he said slowly after taking a moment to process what she said. “But now it doesn’t matter who knows what because now enough of us know that we can just tell them we know!” 

“Or we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own,” Malia giggled. The smile on Liam’s face slowly fell as Lydia turned toward her.

“What do you mean?”

“Well everytime they say they’re doing laundry? We’ll just give them laundry to do,” she snickered. Lydia claps her hands together as she makes an “ooo” face.

“Ooo, I would enjoy that,” she nods quickly as Liam shakes his head.

“No, No, you know what would be even more fun? Telling them,” he frowns at the girls.

“But that doesn’t sound like fun,” Malia frowned back.

“We’ll make it fun. We’ll do it like an acapella group,” he grins proceeding to sing out the words as he tried to avoid getting pulled into another bout of confusing nonsense. 

“Yeah, no, I wanna do Malia’s thing,” Lydia decided as Liam groaned and face palmed himself. 

“Naaaaah, I don’t want-”

“You don’t have to do anything, Liam. You just can’t tell them we know!”

“No! I’ve had enough secrets. I have their secret, your secret. I got secrets of my own ya know!” he insisted. 

“You don’t have any secrets!” Lydia scoffed.

“Oh yeah,” Liam glared, “You don’t know about Hugsy, my bedtime penguin pal.” His face slowly dropped as he realized what he said. Lydia coughed to interrupt the awkward silence that followed before turning back to Malia. 

“So how are we gonna mess with them?” 

“Well, you can use your position as the smart one, and I will use the strongest tool at my disposal...my sexuality,” she nodded seriously. 

“Hello, children,” Stiles walked into the shop, his phone in his hand as he walked up to the counter to order a latte to go. 

“Watch and learn...and don’t eat my cookie,” Malia told Lydia and Liam before getting up  to walk over to Stiles who was now leaning against the counter. 

“Hey,” Malia batts her eyes at him as he turns around. 

“Hey, Mal,” he smiled at her before she steps into his space.

“That shirt looks amazing on you,” she giggles a little.

“Really?” Stiles looked at her a little confused because it wasn’t as if the shirt was new. He’d worn this plaid button up many times before and she hadn’t said anything. 

“Yeah, the material looks so soft and-oh hello, Mr. Bicep,” she giggles, squeezing his muscle through the shirt. “You been working out?”

“Yeah,” he says sarcastically, “I get a lot of work in when I squeeze things.” She burst into laughter as he pulls back a little alarmed. Meanwhile Lydia and Liam share a look on the couch because clearly Malia had lost her mind. “You okay, Malia?”

“Well...if you really wanna know...oh I can’t tell you this,” she bit her lip in an attempt to look seductive and alluring. 

“Mal, it’s me. You can tell me anything,” Stiles says sincerely. He really hoped she hadn’t lost her mind because she was acting all kinds of weird. 

“Well actually, you’re the one person I can’t tell...but the one person I want to tell the most,” she let out a breathy moan. 

“Okay,” Stiles laughed, “What’s going on?” 

“Well, you know how I haven’t really been with a lot of guys… And sometimes you’re looking for something and you just realized it might be right there in front of you...sipping coffee? Oh no, have I said too much?” she faked being embarrassed. Stiles gaped at her as if she was speaking another language and looked down at his latte. “I mean just something to think about...I know I will.” She giggled before being over slowly to pick up her wallet from the couch. Stiles was staring at her like she’d grown another head. He looks over at Lydia and Liam who scramble to look like they were interested in anything else than what had just happened. He sat the latte back down on the counter. 

“Yo, buddy, don’t forget your drink,” one of the workers said as he started to leave.

“No...I think I’ve had enough today,” he shook his head in a confused toss. 

 

***

 

“Hey, Y/N, you wanna catch a movie with Malia and me tonight?” Lydia popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she flipped through one of the Argents’ many files. 

“Eh,” you say, walking over toward the your kitchen where Stiles had been staked out for a while. “I was thinking about doing some laundry,” you add as you catch his eye. “Stiles, you want to help me?”

“Sure, I’ll help,” he grins, staring up at you with bright eyes. 

“Oh actually that’s great! Hold on a sec!” Lydia gets up from her spot on the floor and runs into her room for a second. She comes back out with two huge bags of laundry and sets them at your feet. “Here ya go. You don’t mind do you? That would really help me out.” You look between her and the laundry now at your feet. You feel Stiles tensing up behind you.

“Oh well um of course not, but I don’t know much detergent we have left,” you shrug, making a hiss noise in apology. 

“I bought a brand new bottle yesterday! You’re good to go. Actually, I think I have a few things too,” Malia pipes in from across the room. You look over at her in betrayal even though you know that she has no idea what she’s doing. 

“See, works out perfectly!” Lydia smiles at you as Malia tosses a bunch of leggings onto the piles. 

“Great...now we can do laundry all night. ALL NIGHT LAUNDRY!” Stiles claps his hands together as he says it. You turn around to see the frustration on his face and you wince. 

“You guys are great,” Lydia beams at you as she goes back to sit down. You close your eyes as you grit your teeth. You had been planning on being screwed on the washing machine, not actually using it for its purpose. 

“I guess I better go grab all of mine...since that’s what we’re doing...laundry,” Stiles deadpanned before he groaned and walked out to go across the hall. 

“Y/N, you’re a lifesaver. I really wanted to go to that movie, but I really am running out of leggings,” Malia scrolled on her phone, biting her lip not to smile.

“Yeah, here to serve,” you say sarcastically as you start lugging one of Lydia’s bags to the laundry room. 

“You do that laundry. You do it hard and good,” Lydia said, a chuckle underneath her words. You look at her with a raised eyebrow but continue with what you were doing. As you walk out of their line of site, they both start laughing as silently as possible. 

“Here’s my laundry...and Scott’s,” Stiles’s level of sarcasm could be detected from space as he walked back into your apartment carrying two separate bags. As you walk back into the kitchen to meet him, Malia gets up. 

“Hey, Lyds, we better get going if we’re gonna grab snacks.”

“We just ate...we’re eating popcorn now,” Lydia raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah...but we’re still getting snacks. It’s a movie theater,” Malia scoffed as she slid her phone into her back pocket. Lydia shrugged but stood up anyway. 

“See you later, and thanks again for the laundry,” Lydia grinned as she got her jacket off of the rack. 

“Bye, Stiles. I miss you already,” Malia purrs as she walked by him, grabbing a handful of his ass before leaving with Lydia. You turn around to see his mouth hanging open and eyes wider than you’d ever seen them. 

“Did you see that? With all the inappropriate and the pinching?” Stiles stammered, pointing at the door where Malia and Lydia had left. You try to remain calm as your boyfriend stares at you like like you all had witnessed a miracle. “I think she’s attracted to me!”

“Oh my God...Oh my God, she knows about us! Malia knows and she’s trying to freak us out!” you told him. You were tempted to make sure her best pair of leggings were ripped just a little. “That’s the only explanation for it!”

“Well okay, but what about my pinchable butt and bulging biceps?” Stiles protests as he gestures to both. You shake your head because damn, he had a point. But before you could admit that he gasped instead. “She knows!” 

 

You both decided that as soon as Liam got his butt home from Mason’s that you’d confront him on how Malia found out about the two of you, but in the meantime you did what you were supposed to: laundry. You started a load but quickly realized that there was a whole lot of spare time in between loads, or at least you figured it out when Stiles was crowding into your space, sucking kisses on your neck before you had even finished closing the lid. “We have laundry to do,” you whined, pressing back against him.

“Correction: I have something to do and it’s not laundry,” he spun you around before lifting you off the ground and carrying you back into the living room. You groaned into his kiss as he settled you down onto the coach. You lost yourself in him, and if you tried to throw away the thoughts going through your mind as his fingers hooked around the waistband of your shorts. You knew already that your feelings for him were indescribable. Maybe this had started because you both had been horny and lonely, a solution to the sexual frustration you’d both been feeling for a while. But now...now you were in love with him, so in love it made you feel panicky if you thought about it too long. Luckily for you, he was a master at distracting you.

You gasped, pulling gently at his hair that your fingers had wound into moments before. He smiled against you as his mouth worked between your legs. “Oh hey guys...Well holy crap, you could warn a guy. This is a communal space.” You nearly shrieked as you heard Scott’s voice a few feet away. Stiles froze but got locked between your legs as they clamped together in shock at being caught. You winced in apology and let him up. Being the gentleman he was, he covered you up quickly with the blanket before sitting up to look at his best friend. At least he was still wearing his boxers. 

“Scott...hey...um, whatcha doing here?” Stiles joked, “Funny story. This isn’t what it looks like.” I finally had the courage to look over at Scott and was somewhat relieved to see him covering his eyes with his hand. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure it isn’t. I mean, do what you want, but we all sit on that couch,” Scott peeked and then let his hand dropped when he saw we were covered. 

“What?” Stiles gaped at him like a fish.

“What? You think I didn’t know? You’re loud as hell. Anyway, does Lydia have any of that chocolate pretzel mix stuff left?” you and Stiles both stared at the alpha as he puttered around the kitchen. “Damn, I’m hungry. I was thinking about ordering pizza. You in?” Stiles just slumped down into the couch in utter disbelief. 

“Yeah, pepperoni,” you nod to which Stiles made a sputtering noise before you heard the washer go off in the laundry room. 


End file.
